The power of revenge
by nrvbdnd
Summary: Naruto did not have enough time to learn the Kage Bunshin that night. Now In this same night he will learn secrets about his life and become what he should have been since the beginning. /Dark Naruto.
1. A new beginning

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto.

"Sarutobi " -talks.

'Naruto ' - thoughts.

"**Kyuubi**" - demonic/jutsu.

**Chapter one:A new beginning**

* * *

(Hokage's office)

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as he looked impassively to two other people in his office. One was Umino Iruka, his most trusted ninja academy teacher and the other was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the newly discovered Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Iruka looked very disappointed while Naruto, to Hiruzen's astonishment , was impassive, or probably trying to hide his anger.

Today was supposed to be a great day for Konoha, the day that the new generation of ninjas would start their careers and lead the village for more prosperous years under the tutelage of their Jonin-senseis. But apparently Orochimaru, his former prized pupil, had other plans for that day. Plans involving both Naruto and Iruka, who were now awaiting the response of the Hokage.

It all started when Naruto had failed the entrance examination for the third time. Knowing that there might be this opportunity, Mizuki, who was an undercover agent of Orochimaru who worked as a teacher at the academy, made a plan to involve Naruto in the theft of the forbidden scroll of the village, telling the boy that if he could steal the scroll and learn one Jutsu from it, he would pass the genin exam. Hiruzen was aware of the plan since the beginning, since he had a crystal ball that could see anywhere in the village, and at the exact moment when Mizuki was cheating Naruto he was watching the boy.

At first he did not act against Mizuki's plans. He knew that the reason Naruto had failed to pass was because he has too much Chakra to perform a regular Bunshin, so he realized that maybe Naruto might actually succeed in learning a jutsu, thus earning a chance to Iruka pass him at the exam. Sincerely if he could he would have passed Naruto by himself, but the Council would protest it was favoritism and then his position as Hokage would be compromised. But when Naruto broke into his office he was a little surprised.

It was his big mistake.

He wanted Naruto to pick up the scroll ... but there was no need to knock him out with that Oiroke no Jutsu. While he was unconscious the blonde went to the forest to learn a technique from the scroll. The only problem with his plan was that Iruka found Naruto too fast and Mizuki, who knew Iruka's talent to find the boy, was following the other Chunin. Sarutobi waked up at the exact moment that the three had met. He had no estimate of how long he was unconscious, but he had a feeling that was not enough time to learn one of the scroll jutsus, not even the simplest. He quickly put on his battle suit and went to solve the problem by himself.

The Hokage had arrived just in time to intercept the shuriken that Mizuki throwed at Iruka, and with the skill that made him the Kami no Shinobi and Sandaime Hokage of Konoha knocked out the traitor. And that taked them up to this moment when he just heard Iruka's report about what had happened while he was going to the forest. He didn't miss the worried looks the Chunin sent to Naruto and could barely hold a sigh of annoyance when Iruka said Mizuki told Naruto about the Kyuubi.

"Thank you Iruka-kun. You can leave now." Sarutobi said. He wanted to talk alone with Naruto to make sure he was okay.

Iruka went to the door in silence, knowing that now was not a good time for small talk.

"Naruto-kun ..." Sarutobi began, only to be interrupted by a loud SMACK.

He looked surprised at the boy in front of him, he was with his fist shaking and looking at him with absolute rage. Of all the reactions that Naruto could have, he did not expect that one. The boy was always so nice for him.

"Why didn't you tell me ... WHY?" Naruto shouted at Sarutobi.

"Naruto-kun, you have to understand that this is dangerous information and I believed that you were not prepared to receive so horrible news." Said Sarutobi, trying to calm down the blonde in front.

The boy's abger did not appear to decrease with it, in fact he seemed every second more frustrated.

"All those times ... the glares, the insults ... all the time I was beaten, kicked out of stores or even the assassination attempts ... EVERY TIME I ASKED YOU WHY OLD MAN, WHY IT WAS HAPPENING TO ME? WHY PEOPLE WERE SAYING I DID HORRIBLE THINGS,THAT I WAS A DEMON? "Naruto shouted loudly at Sarutobi, who seemed to shrink in his chair with the anger directed at him." And all the times old man ... "his voice dropped to barely a whisper. "you told me you did not know."

Sarutobi looked miserable now. He did not know Naruto kept so much anger. The boy had actually been hiding behind a mask to hide all this pain. He hated to have someone who he regarded a grandson that mad at him. Time to try another approach.

"The Yondaime wanted you to be seen as a hero Naruto-kun," Sarutobi began, attracting a curious look from the blonde, "but not everyone can understand the obscure art that is the sealing, or fuinjutsu as it is called. The general population simply can't understand that a baby can hold such power as Kyuubi's. Many people died on the day of the attack Naruto-kun, and because of it is harder for them to accept you, fearing that you're the Kyuubi in human form."He explained in the most comprehensive tone he could.

Naruto could not believe what he had just heard. He should be considered a hero? Of all the people in the village he was the one who was a hero? The one who protected them from Kyuubi's wrath ... but all they did was look down, beat and humiliate him.

Bastards ...

He could not stand anymore. He needed to get out of here, get away from the old man or anyone before he did something he would regret later.

But he still had a question.

"Why me..." he began, before taking a deep breath to continue. "Why me of all people was chosen to be the container of the Kyuubi?"

Sarutobi knew that now they were treading on dangerous ground. Naruto could not know of his heredity now, he had not mature enough to handle this information and could end up doing something rash with them. He hated to keep even more information from the boy but it was necessary for the sake of Konoha and Naruto's too.

"You unfortunately was the only baby born that day Naruto-kun and to the seal work it needed to be done on someone with underdeveloped chakra coils in order to adapt to the demon's chakra." The Hokage said the half-truth easily. Shinobis were masters in deception, and Sarutobi was not known as Kami no Shinobi for nothing.

Naruto's face did not betray any emotion. He carefully analyzed the old man looking for a lie, but was unsuccessful in finding anything. Then he just turned around and walked out the same door that Iruka had left moments ago.

The Hokage saw him leaving with regret. 'To exit this way ... Naruto must have lost a lot of respect for me. But this could be regained,didn't matter his feelings or Naruto's, Konoha needs both of us, and that is what matters in the end.'

* * *

Naruto leapt across the rooftops toward his apartment. He mentally went over everything he had learned today, since he was the Kyuubi's container to the fact that Yondaime wanted him to be seen as a hero by the people. His world had taken a big turnaround today, assimilate all this was proving a challenge for him.

The villagers and many of the ninjas hated him because of something happened 12 years ago. They blamed him for it and even were saying he was the Kyuubi.

The bastards ... he was the real victim of this whole situation, he was the one who had finished with a giant fox sealed in his belly and all day was condemned for Kyuubi's actions.

Why did they have to be so ignorant? Why they could not see Naruto and not the fox that killed so many people? He wanted to make people recognize him, love him, but apparently that would never happen. He could not even be a ninja since the whole incident with Mizuki was a plan to blame him for stealing the forbidden scroll.

He was fated to be hated for life.

He stopped at a random roof to digest this information. This had really been his destiny from the beginning? To be a loner, someone with a shattered dream and despised by virtually a entire population?

A loser ...?

How he hated that word. Loser. He had been called that for almost his entire stay in the ninja academy. Now with the knowledge about the Kyuuby he could see that several of the academy instructors had sabotaged his progress. Now it all made sense. As he was relieved of several classes in which important information was learned, as his taijutsu was so neglectful in comparison to others and how he lacked essential supplies such as books and ninja weapons.

A loser ... the village had made him a big loser.

Just look at him. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit, and on top just to call the attention of people who hated him for God's sake. He was the dead-last of the academy, which was a fact well known in the village of course. He shouted to the heavens that would be the leader of these people and he could not even defeat a random civilian at his class. Hell, if he could defeat an average ten years old civilian in a taijutsu spar it would be surprising.

Pathetic. A big loser indeed.

At this point he was holding to just not give up of all. What reason he had to continue living? He was useless, a fucking waste of space. What kept him going until now was his dream to prove these people that he could be their leader, they would recognize it wanting or not. But why would he want to be the leader of ignorant and hateful people as these?

He had'nt even a purpose anymore. Even this had been taken from him.

His thoughts were interrupted when a strange sound began to echo in his ears. It sounded like a laugh ...? He looked around and saw he was completely alone.

"Great, now I also hear voices. This day keeps getting better." He muttered under his breath.

That was just before all went dark.

* * *

(Mindscape)

"Oww..." The blond boy moaned a little and put his hand on his head. It was hurting like hell. He looked around just to find himself lying in a sewer-like place. The water was covering much of his body and had leaking pipes hanging from the ceiling.

"What the hell ..." He muttered to himself.

The blonde got up and noticed that water didn't wet his clothes. This place was starting to annoy him with all this mystery.

And how did he even had appeared here?

Determined to get some answers he began to walk through the place. After a few minutes that seemed more like hours he began to feel something. It felt ... evil. It was radiating power, anger and killing intention.

And it seemed stronger as he approached.

Intrigued, he kept walking until he reached a hall like no other. It was brighter than the others and had a huge cage in front of him. The bars seemed to be dozens of meters high but apparently were not locked. Everything that was near the cage was a paper with the kanji for "seal" written in black.

"**So much hate and pain** **...**" A bestial voice came out of the cage . "**You came sooner than I expected human**."

Naruto looked at the cage with wide eyes. That was the voice he had heard before appearing in this place. He saw a beast rise up slowly, not taking his eyes from it for even a second. The presence it was givin off was putting him on high alert. When it finally standed he saw the nine tails that the creature was exhibiting. He knew only one with this special feature.

"Kyuubi..." He whispered.

"**Are not you a smart human? That's correct, I'm the great Kyuubi no Kitsune!**" The demon said, revealing it's menacing razors.

The blond was speechless. After the old man had confirmed that he was the container of the fox he knew he would eventually meet it, but that soon?

He was not prepared.

"**You intrigue me human.**" Kyuubi said in a conversational tone. "**Until now you have endured the anger, all this hatred that you harbor deep inside your soul, and consequently me. But...**" The fox smirked and looked directly into Naruto's eyes. "**Today that has changed. Tell me, why the sudden change**"Kyuubi asked.

Naruto gathered as much courage as he could at that moment and looked defiantly at the fox. "And why the hell should I say anything to you? You made my life hell! You are the cause of all my problems." He shouted at the fox.

Kyuubi was impressed, few were the human beings who had the courage to at this tone in it's presence. This was getting interesting. "**Very simple boy, I can also be the solution of all the problems you have now, and of course help you achieve what you want most.**"

"What I most want?" He whispered to himself, but the fox listened and smiled wickedly.

"**Revenge, human. I know you have the desire to take revenge, to repay all the evil they have done for you. Kill each of them, show them that you are more powerful, who is truly superior. After all, I know you better than anyone **_**Naruto**_**.** " The devil seemed to be having the time of it's life saying this to the boy. He could feel the doubt that the boy was exhaling, his moral conflicting with his own desires.

He just needs one more push, the proverbial drop of water to set his path. And Kyuubi knew exactly what information could do the job.

"**Tell me Naruto, you wanna know the real reason you were chosen as my container?**"

Naruto was in conflict. No, this was a massive understatement, he was in a full internal war. He really wanted revenge all this time? He had buried his feelings against the village so deep that he did not even know what he really wanted? And what Kyuubi was meant with that?

"What are you talking about." He began, trying not to show signs of what was going on inside him. It was not as difficult as he expected, after all his entire life was spent serving as the Uzumaki Naruto village knows. "The old man told me I was the only baby born that day." He said before realizing how silly it had sounded. The old man had already lied to him all these years, which prevented him from lying about that too?

'**So he still has some hope...it will be so fun to smash it**,' Kyuubi thought sadistically.

"**You apparently already realized this for himsel kid f. He is lying to you ...again**" Kyuubi said, a smirk on it's face. "**The real reason I was sealed in you was because you are the son of my old container and her husband. You are the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato , or as you humans call him, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha.** "

* * *

Author's Notes

How was it?I hope you have enjoyed,if no tell me why so I can try to improve it. It's my first fic written in english then it may have some errors.

Unlike the canon,he had no time to assimilate that he was the Kyuubi container and in the same night will learn he is the son of the man who fucked up his life,so he will have some very good reasons to hate Konoha and many others. He always had this hate (confirmed when he faced Yami Naruto) but now receiving all this knowledge in a single night?Yeah,he will be mad.


	2. Birth of an Avenger

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto.

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto.

"Sarutobi " -talks.

'Naruto ' - thoughts.

"**Kyuubi**" - demonic/jutsu.

* * *

Last chapter:

"What are you talking about." He began, trying not to show signs of what was going on inside him. It was not as difficult as he expected, after all his entire life was spent serving as the Uzumaki Naruto village knows. "The old man told me I was the only baby born that day." He said before realizing how silly it had sounded. The old man had already lied to him all these years, which prevented him from lying about that too?

'So he still has some hope...it will be so fun to smash it,' Kyuubi thought sadistically.

"You apparently already realized this for himsel kid f. He is lying to you ...again" Kyuubi said, a smirk on it's face. "The real reason I was sealed in you was because you are the son of my old container and her husband. You are the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato , or as you humans call him, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. "

* * *

**Chapter two:Birth of an Avenger**

(Mindscape)

"Wha-at?"He asked stunned.

**"You listened me boy, you are the son of the man who made your life hell. Isn't that ironic?People call me a demon but if I had a descendent even in my worst day I would never sentence them to the life you had. He's called a hero and virtually worshiped as a god for your village,while you,his own son,is a fucking pariah.**"The fox said emphasizing the word pariah and grinned at the boy.

During Kyuubi's speech Naruto was just getting more and more anger,his other feelings forgotten for now. How dare the fox to mock his pain?He was holding himself to don't just charge at the demon. He knew it would be completely stupid trying to fight a demon but being constantly mocked by it was annoying him. He had to react,his proud wouldn't allow him to handle this anymore.

"What are you trying to do with that Kyuubi?" He asked in his best tone I-know-better-than-you."It's obvious I'm not the son of that man. If he had a son he would be treated like a king by the village. As you stated, for me it's very far from it". He completed,grinning at the fox.

Kyuubi started to laugh loudly. The sound sent a shiver down his spine,it was completely sinister. He repressed the instinct to get a step back.

**"Come on human,you aren't so stupid,you can see it by yourself. Tell me boy,what were the virtues the Yondaime was known for?"**The blonde didn't give any answer,he just looked defiantly at the fox. **"Aren't going to speak huh?Right,I'll tell you. He was known for his kindness,nobility,selfless and many others. Do you think he would ask anyone else to make a sacrifice that he himself would not do?**"Kyuubi snorted. Talking about the Yondaime's _qualities_was disgusting.

Naruto was wordless. Was Kyuubi talkin serious about that? Was he really the son of the Yondaime?

'No!'He reprehended himself mentally. It's impossible,no way he was his son. The Yondaime was his hero since he was little and listened to the old man's stories of him.

It just can't be.

**"Just look to yourself brat!I know you have already seen his face in photos. You both have the same hair,the same eyes,the same skin. Only disgusting humans like and those villagers you wouldn't see that,all them were so blind by their hatred that they couldn't see the truth. Tell me boy,when it's your birthday?"**The fox continued relentlessly.

He didn't need to answer. They both knew which day was. _October tenth._ The Kyuubi's atack day,the day that hundreds of people died. The day that proved Konoha wasn't invulnerable. And Naruto's birthday.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he tried to stop the tears from coming but it was useless.

**"You know,your parents had a lot of friends. All of them anxious to meet you,Minato and Kushina's future precious son. Oddly that same people avoided you like the plague after I was sealead in you. The truth is that Naruto...**"Kyuubi stopped just to look directly at the boy's eyes. "**No one wants you. They want your death so I'll be sealed in another container,a more appropriated one. You are just a broken weapon. That was your destiny since your birth Naruto,to be used and after thrown out,and the people who did it for you,the people who destroyed your life...were your parents and this village."**

The mindscape started to shake. The pipes over the boy's head were making a strangled sound and were about to break. The water was curling furiously. Kyuubi smirked as it saw the chaos. The boy was going crazy.

**"Let's make them pay Naruto...you know what you want."**The fox said in it's most tempting voice. Slowly the demon started to influence the boy with it's chakra.

**"Now Naruto...remove this seal and we will make them pay together."**Kyuubi said,its head now very close to Naruto.

The boy seemed to be in some kind of trance. He approached the seal at a slow pace,much to the impatience of the demon.

**'The vengeance will be mine Yondaime. Of course,the first to die will be your precious son!'**Kyuubi thought sadistically.

Naruto was now in front of the seal. Slowly he stretched his arm toward the seal.

**'Freedom finally!'**Kyuubi thought,flexing its muscles to be ready. Konoha sure will have a big surprise.

The fox waited anxiously by the sound of the seal being ripped.

It never came.

Perplexed,the demon looked at Naruto. The boy was with his hand at the seal but apparently had done nothing. He just was there,stagnant. From where the fox was,it couldn't see the boy's face and not even reading his body language was working.

**"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?RIP THIS SEAL ALREADY!"**The demon yelled at Naruto.

Almost immediately after the fox's yell Naruto's shoulders started to shake. A low sound began to escape through his lips for the perplexity of the demon. That sound...he was...

Giggling?

The sound was getting louder and louder until Naruto raised his head and started a loud laughter.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!IT WAS JUST HILARIOUS!"He continued to laugh noisily,not caring about the demon staring at him,completely confused with this new turn of events.

The fox's confusion was being replaced with anger. How did that filth human released himself from its control?It was so close,the boy just needed to rip that damned seal and all would be right. But it looked like one more time someone had stopped its plans. Of course the fact that this boy was son of another one who did the same thing twelve years ago wasn't helping.

Slowly Naruto was calming down. He still seemed to be very amused and didn't seem to care with the hateful glares Kyuubi was sending to him. If anything,he was having fun with them.

"Now Kyuubi-chan,don't be so mad at me. I was just having a little fun with a friend. We're friends aren't we?Of course we are,after all you are together with me since I was a little baby!"Naruto gave Kyuubi his most brilliant smile.

**"You little..."**Kyuubi started angrily.

"No Kyuubi-chan!Now you listen,so sit down as a good fox!"He demanded.

Kyuubi seemed to be about its breaking point. The tails were moving furiously and the fox's razor seemed to be ready to slice Naruto apart.

"Aww Kyuubi-chan,you're so cute when you're angry. If I could walk through those bars I would hug you". He said,opening his arms to prove his point.

Kyuubi was about to curse the blonde when chains started to appear from the floor and immediataly involved the fox painfully. The fox eye's widened in surprise.

**'No way! These are Kushina's chakra chains!'**Kyuubi tought while tried to escape,having no success.

"Intriguing," Naruto said softly for himself. "I tried to change this place appearence but apparently it doesn't reacts to my will,but when I wished you to be arrested those chains appeared. Maybe some kind of bloodline? I must test it after I leave here. If you can't escape from them they must be very strong. You should be more attentive Kyuubi,while I was teasing you was a perfect opportunity to try to make something against you." He said in a very different tone from the one he was using to tease the fox.

Kyuubi didn't know what to think. What the hell was happening with the boy? He successfully resisted to Kyuubi's chakra , mocked it and now found out about the chakra chains.

The blonde looked at the fox, not caring with its suffering. "Now we both are duly ready for a little talk,aren't we?" He asked rhetorically. "First of all Kyuubi,I would like to thank you."

**"...Thank me?"**The demon asked back, like it was a weird concept. The blond nodded.

"Indeed. When you used your power on me the sensation was simply...wonderful. I could feel all this hatred,this angry,I never felt so good, so...complete. I had really buried them so long that I almost forgot how to fell them. That's one of my reasons to thank you."

**"How did you resisted to my power human? In the condition you were it was simply impossible to do this!**"The fox said the most cautious possible. In this moment the brat had the control and Kyuubi hated the sensation to be involved by the chains.

Naruto laughed a little,much to the irritation of the fox. "It's very simple Kyuubi. Your power reacts with hatred and anger. I guess you can find out the rest by yourself."

Kyuubi's eyes widened to what the blonde said. What he was saying wasn't possible , no one human could...

"By your face you already found out. Yes Kyuubi,this is very possible. My hatred is bigger than yours!" Naruto shouted,liking each second of it.

**"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"** Kyuubi roared. **"NO HUMAN CAN HAVE SO MUCH HATE!"**

Naruto laughed again at the fox's unfortunate situation. Involved in chains and listening about how its power was stolen by a mere twelve years old boy.

"Odd Kyuubi. I tought you of all people would know how heartless a human can be. I sure understand. Ungladly I can't take all your power to me,I would probably explode or something like that,but don't worry,every day I will get a little more."He smiled happily at the fox.

Kyuubi was wordless. It never been so humiliated. The fox just didn't know what to do in this situation. This human...

"Now Kyuubi,the second reason I have to thank you..."He started,attracting the attention of the still stunned fox.

"You gave me power and a purpose. I'm not a loser anymore. I'll be great. Greater than anyone ever seen. And of course...I will have my revenge against them all. So...thank you."

It was all he said before disappear from the front of the fox.

Kyuubi looked at the place the blonde was before disappear.

**'This human is different from the others...'**

* * *

(At the rooftops)

Naruto smiled for himself as he felt the power he got from the fox in his body.

'Amazing...and it's just a fragment from its power;' He tought.

He went toward his apartment to have a good sleep. Tomorrow his vengeance would begin.

* * *

Hello people. Hope you have enjoyed the chapter. I promise the next one will be bigger but the first and second chapter were just introduction.

About pairings,Naruto has a lot of hate in his hate now. I don't know if anyone will surpass this barrier. Well,that's all.

Oh yeah,do you know why my fic doesn't appear at Just in(Updated Stories)?It's pretty annoying.

Review please =)


	3. Time to learn

Hello people =). Well, this chapter is the end of the story's introduction. From the fourth chapter ahead the chapters will be bigger , but I hope you will enjoy it. Oh yeah,please review,I have over 50 favorites but only 14 reviews =(.

* * *

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto.

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto.

"Sarutobi " -talks.

'Naruto ' - thoughts.

"**Kyuubi**" - demonic/jutsu.

Last chapter:

(At the rooftops)

Naruto smiled for himself as he felt the power he got from the fox in his body.

'Amazing...and it's just a fragment from its power;' He tought.

He went toward his apartment to have a good sleep. Tomorrow his vengeance would begin.

* * *

**Chapter three : Time to learn  
**

The next morning Naruto woke up feeling wonderfully well. Today was a great day. Today he would start his training for his vengeance , it will be the beginning of his story. He stood up and stretched out , smiling for himself.

After getting showered , dressed and eating his ramen (it was the only thing he had to eat) he left his apartment and started to walk on the street.

While ignoring the whispers and glares with practiced ease he was thinking about how he should begin. Well , it's easy to say "Hey , I'll start my vengeance today" but he still had no ideas.

'A change of clothing will be a great starting point.' He tought , looking with disgust at his clothes. Serious , what kind of avenger would wear an orange jumpsuit. He wondered how Sasuke would look like wearing orange.

Bad mental picture.

He looked around the street searching for some clothing store. This kind of store wasn't owned by the government , and by extension the Hokage , so he couldn't protest to Sarutobi if he wasn' allowed to enter. All in all , he had just to find some civilian who had no animosity against him. Hopeful , he went to a store that was at his right. He managed to make two steps before the yell.

"GET OUT BOY , YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED HERE!"Yelled the old man who was probably the store's owner.

Naruto scowled before turning around and getting out from the place. 'You are going to be one of the first to die old geezer.' He tought angrily before start to search again.

He needed to find a Shinobi store. A lot of them hated him but were much less than the villagers.

It was when he had the epiphany. 'Why I never thought that before?' He asked himself mentally before put some chakra on his legs and jump at one of the roofs. Out of sight from the villagers he started the handseals.

**"Henge!(Transform)"**He shouted before transforming himself into black-haired and brown eyed boy , and of course , changing the orange jumpsuit into regular civilian clothes. He kept his ordinary size after all the clothes had to serve him , not to the Henge.

Discretely , he returned to the ground and made his way to the store he was moments ago.

* * *

Two hours later.

* * *

A much happier Naruto went out from the store , many bags in the hands and a small grin at his face. When the old man saw the money he had in Gama-chan (he couldn't think a better name) he was exultant in the possibility of get so much money. Apparently , the store had saw better days.

And of course , Naruto did his best to annoy the man , forcing him to bring clothes after clothes , saying about them to be or too small , not good enough or even more stupid ones.

Yeah , revenge was good.

He looked inside Gama-chan again and saw he still had a lot of money. Yeah , years of not buying clothes and eating only ramem make you collect money very well.

'Hmm. Ninjas usually have some kind of weapon besides kunai or shuriken. Maybe I should take a look on a weapon store.' He tought while imagining himself mutilating some villagers with a big-ass sword.

Great mental picture.

No , he could do it later. Now he has to start his training , and the first thing he will do is to master the **Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone)**. He remembered that the Kage Bunshin had a single handseal but he didn't remember very well what is special about the clone. He shrugged and made the way to his home. He needed to keep his new clothes safe from the lass-than-agreeable people of his neighborhood.

He will need a lot of his pranking traps , just a few more...aggressive.

As soon as he entered his apartment Naruto started to change his clothes. This Naruto was completely different from the older one , now he was dressed in black shinobi pants , a black sleeveles shirt and his hands were covered in fingerless gloves. Yeah , the only thing left from his older clothes were the sandals. He smiled for himself and went to in front of his mirror and took a look at his new look.

'Man , I look really good' He thought looking at his image. He had also got rid of his old glasses and he asked himself why he never did it before , his hair was looking so much better now. The only negative thing was that he looked a lot like the Yondaime. Scowling at this thinking he left his bathroom with his mood slightly worse.

He went toward the door to left his apartment again. He knew very well Konoha's geography so find a training ground will not be so hard.

* * *

(Training Ground 15)

* * *

Naruto arrived on the training ground with a small smile. His thoughts were confirmed when after only two minutes he had already found a training ground. Just like most of Konoha the place had a lot of green , there were trees around the place and a small lake slightly next to him.

He walked toward the center of the ground and closed his eyes in concentration. He had to remember what exactly the scoll had about the Kage Bunshin. He was feeling he was missing something important.

'Kage Bunshin No Jutsu , a B rank Kinjutsu that can only be used by people with big chakra reserves. This Jutsu divides the user's chakra equally with the objective to create solid copies of the original.

Warning : This Jutsu also gives memory feedback every time a clone is dispelled , people already died from overusing this particular trait. You have been warned.'

Naruto blinked as he stopped to remember. Since when he could remember the things like that?

He shook his head. He could think about it later. If what he had remembered was correct the clone to be created needed him to divide his chakra equally with it , therefore if he wanted to make one clone he had to divide his chakra in two and give the clone half of it. He remembered that all he managed to got in the Academy were brain-dead clones and thought about it a little. Could it be because he had massive reserves of chakra? He was the first to 'find' his chakra in the Academy and always he would do the leaf floating exercise the leaf would virtually explode from his head , and of course , none of the Academy's teachers ever said him about it. 'One more reason to hate them.' He thought dryly. The reasons just didn't stop to appear.

He did the handseal and concentrated in his chakra , trying to divide it and create a clone. He frowned at the difficulty to do that , his reserves were just too big. He kept this position for a few seconds.

'NOW!' He shouted mentally and released his control at the chakra.

He opened his eyes and almost gaped as he saw a single clone looking at him with a pleased smile. In his defense , it was still a bit shocking to see the Jutsu really work unlike his other tries with the Bunshin no Jutsu.

"Yo Boss!"The clone raised his hand in greeting.

Naruto resisted to just back to his older self and go out yelling and jumping around the training ground. He did it in his first try (on this day,but didn't matter) and the clone had even stated him as his boss! He didn't care anymore abut what Konoha's people said about him but was a lot comforting know he had talent.

'Okay , time for some experiments.' He concentrated at his link with the clone , it was weak but was there.

'Attack me.' He ordered mentally.

The clone raised his arm and charged at the original targeting a punch on his face. Naruto easily throwed his body to the side and promptly tried a roundhouse kick at the clone. It was a bit surprised by the original's speed and was dissipated in a cloud of smoke after the kick hit his chest.

Naruto looked at the place the clone was few moments ago with an avaliative look. Apparently the clone couldn't stand after a hit and he received its memories almost immediately after it dissipated. Besides , the clone hadn't his full speed or strength.

'Maybe it's because they don't have the Kyuubi's power like me.' He thought remembering yesterday night. After the fox put its power on him he felt a lot more powerful , he could see his speed and strength had grown after this event. His body probably absorved the power and distributed it. This would also explain his mental ability and memory improved.

The clones would be an incredible learning tool , Naruto knew it. But he also knew he could make more with them.

'I have to somehow strengthen them. But I wonder how...'

It was when he remembered what he did some hours before. He used the Henge to buy some clothes , what if he used it to make some kind of a protective cloak of chakra on the clones?

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** He shouted makin three clones this time. It was a lot easier than his last try.

"You know what you have to do."He said and the clones nodded before the three of them start the handseals

"Henge!"They shouted simultaneously. Physically they didn't seem to change anything , but Naruto knew better.

"Attack me." He ordered again. This time he didn't try with the link , he didn't know if he could speak with three at the same time.

Apparently teamwork wasn't the best of them as they charged at the original simultaneously. Naruto ran toward them and pulled out a kunai , targeting the clone from the right. He easily hit it at the clone's head but just after he had done it an injury appeared at the clone but it didn't dissipated. Naruto didn't have time to celebrate his succes as the other two clones appeared each one on a side and tried to kick him , one targeting his legs and the other his chest. He jumped to dodge the first and held the second kick in midair and used it to get impulsed. Smiling to the astonished looks of the clones he turned his body and punched the clone he was holding the leg , sending him away. The other two were preparing themselves to try again but Naruto raised his hand.

"Okay , this is enough. Dissipate yourselves." The three clones smiled at him and dissipated themselves.

Naruto smiled to himself and resisted the urge to give himself a pat on the back. He didn't only had the ultimate technique for learning but he also had the ultimate technique for infiltration and training. He could transform his Kage Bunshin in anyone and he would always have a spar partner.

But of course he wouldn't limit himself in only use the Kage Bunshin , even it being one of the most versatile Jutsu in the world by his hands. He needed to know other techniques , and of course , he knew exactly what he had to do to get some Jutsus.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

"Here it is Boss." It put a pile of books in front of Naruto , who was looking a little tired. He was practing the Kage Bunshin the whole time.

"Good work."Naruto smiled and looked at it."But can you drop the Henge? I almost can not resist the urge to hit you with a punch"

The clone laughed and returned to his original form.

"Some good story to tell?"Naruto asked his clone. He was right he could feel the happiness from the clone miles away.

The clone laughed again and started to tell.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

'Uchiha Sasuke' was walking for the street with with a superior look while the villagers were almost bowing and adoring him. 'Sasuke' smirked for himself at this thought. These people were just so pathetic. He couldn't resist to make a little prank on Sasuke's body but first he had to go to the library , after all , it had all Konoha's knowledge about Jutsus and other things.

'Sasuke' entered the library and looked around. It was giving him a headache just looking at the infinite number of books it apparently had.

"Welcome Uchiha-kun!" A voice screeched calling him. He could almost feel his ears being teared apart with voice's tone.

He looked at his 'aggressor' holding his will to glare at the person. She had a pink hair and shining green eyes. She also was wearing a pink dress and was looking at him the same way as all the villagers. It was when he realized who was this person. She looked like an older Sakura...

He couldn't resist.

"I'm the great and mighty Uchiha Sasuke! Bow down you plebeian!" He ordered in the most arrogant tone he could make.

The woman looked at him confusingly. "What did you say Uchiha-kun?"She asked looking at him.

"I said that I know from where your daughter got her beauty Haruno-san."He responded in his most charming tone.

The woman screeched again and looked near to rape him. "You're such a charmer Uchiha-kun , now I know why my daughter talks constantly about you." Of course she known it was all because the fame and power that would come being the wife of Uchiha Sasuke. Oh yeah , it also had his attitude that seemed to attract girls to him.

'Sasuke' smiled at the woman. "Sakura is a great girl Haruno-san. And when I said she got her beauty from you I wasn't lying. You and her have almost the same size of boobs!"He said happily. And indeed Sakura's mother was as flat as the daughter.

The woman was still trapped in her dreaminess so she didn't listen very well what he had said. "I'm sorry Uchiha-kun , what did you say?"She asked looking at him.

"No problem Haruno-san. I have just asked if you could bring me some books and scrolls. You know , I have just graduated so I want to be as strong as possible and bring the Uchiha clan to its old glory!"He said stuffing his chest pompously.

The woman nodded seriously. "We all know you can do it Uchiha-kun , and I'm very glad in helpping you." Her face twisted into an teasing expression. "But Uchiha-kun...is my daughter in your plans?" She asked innocently. She started another daydream. She saw her daughter in a beautiful dress and the Uchiha , tall and handsome , coming to her. She sighed dreamily.

"On the day the hell freezes over." He responded unhesitatingly.

Sakura's mother was awaken from her dreaminess again by the Uchiha's voice , who was looking at her. "I'm sorry again Uchiha-kun , I couldn't hear you. You know , the acoustic of this place is so bad." She said apologetics , her face a little flushed.

The 'Uchiha' giggled. For those who knew him it would be an apocalypse signal. "No problem again Haruno-san. Now can you bring some books about Taijutsu , Ninjutsu , Genjutsu , Chakra control and Fuuinjutsu for me? You know , I want to begin my training soon." He said.

She promptly got out of the sight of 'Sasuke' , murmuring for herself about book's titles.

The 'Uchiha' waited about twenty minutes until the Haruno was back with a pile of books and and looking very pleased with herself. She put them on her desk , and gasped slightly. Apparently the books were weighted.

"Here it is Uchiha-kun. Books of Taijutsu , in special about the Goken(Iron Fist) , a style used by a lot of people in Konoha. These,"She pointed at the middle of the pile."are about useful Ninjutsus and some Katon techniques , you know , to bring Uchiha clan to its old glory," She winked at him , to his great disgust. "These ones are about Genjutsu , since E-rank to B-rank. The others are about Chakra control. And of course , this single book is about Fuuinjutsu." She picked the book that was on the top of the pile.

He looked at her intrigued. "Why only one book about Fuuinjutsu?"

Her voice got a lecture tone. "Fuuinjutsu is one of the most hard subjects Uchiha-kun. You need to have a steady hand to have absolutely perfect brush strokes. If you did only one wrong mark the results are not pleasurable. Besides that , there are lots and lots secrets about it , so if you want to learn you have to do almost everything by yourself. You'll need a lot of patient."

'Sasuke' looked at the book amazed. He would need Fuuinjutsu to learn about the seal that locked the fox inside him. If Fuuinjutsu could do that , he could just imagine what he would come with it.

He got the books and smiled at the woman. "Thank you Haruno-san , but now I have to go." He said barely containing his joy of getting away from that woman and this place. He turned around and walked toward the door...

"Haruno-san...your daughter sure got your intelligence...or the lack of it."He said before getting out from the place.

But she was very occupied to listen him. 'Uchiha-kun is so charming...maybe I should stalk him like my daughter does...I wonder if he likes older woman.'

Flashback end

"Wow , she's pretty stupid."The original Naruto said amazed.

The clone nodded. "No kidding" He said at the same tone.

Naruto looked at the pile of books again. They were the beginning...

The end of Konoha approaches.

* * *

Hello again people. Hope you have enjoyed the chapter. Please Review =)


End file.
